A Rose on Fire
by FireRose Prime
Summary: FireRose started out in life not knowing just what she was capable of. She got by with her creators and they were happy. But then things change dramatically...The war is not the only thing brewing for her. OP/OC Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- **So this is my OC, FireRose Prime's story. I've had this planned for sometime and am just now getting around to it. The new chapter of Metallic Reactivity is almost done so don't worry.

And to anyone who cares, My friend and I have started making chibi charms. We take requests, so if your intersted she has a Facebook page set up: Alybear'sKawaiiCharms. Please go like it! :D

So anyway, I don't own anything you recognize. All OC's are mine. Please R&R.

* * *

Nitra froze, lost in the streets of Kalis. Her spark shuttered painfully as another wave of pain swept through. The silver and green femme collapsed to her knees on the street as the bond she had with Platinum faded into nothingness. She was too late; he was gone.

"PLATINUM!" Nitra screamed into the air. The empty place the bond once held threatened to consume her. Not only had she lost her mate, but her sparkling as well. Little Ironhide had been sparkling napped while she had her helm turned away.

With pain and determination, she rose to her pedes once again and continued on her way. Her servos clenched tightly against her chest above her aching spark.

Ringshot leaned against the edge of the bar. His bar was fairly empty at this time of the day. Not that it was ever really full. It was mostly only regulars that came in here; no one new in quite some time. He leaned over to his left to speak with one of those mechs.

Backslash was an energon miner visiting his brother who lived in Kalis most of the time. Unfortunately not two orns after he got here, SlingBlast was gone on another assignment. The bulky black seeker had taken to coming in here to blow some time.

"So Slash, you got any plans when you head back home? A femme perhaps?" Ringshot pestered the flyer. Backslash shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Nah, no femme has managed to catch my interest." And just because fate loved to mess with anyone it could, Nitra came staggering through the door. Backslash stared at the sleek femme as she approached the bar.

Nitra threw herself on a stool next to Backslash. "Give me the strongest high grade you have." Her helm hit the counter and she moaned. Hopefully the high grade would help block out the pain. Ringshot grabbed her his new brew and she downed it quickly. Wiping the excess from her mouth plates, he smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Shot smiled back. Once she was comfortable, she turned to Backslash. "Sorry if I freaked you out. Designation's Nitra." She shrugged and frowned once again.

Backslash was drawn out of his reverie then. "No… no you didn't. Uh, I'm Backslash. It's nice to meet you Nitra." He extended his servo which she took.

The two of them talked about everything under the sun until the beginning of the second lunar cycle. He invited her to his room, since she had no place to go. She accepted.

Two vorns later and the two were bonded mates. Nitra lay on a medical berth in pain, the new spark they had created was ready to be brought into the world. Their medic worked quickly to transfer the new femme's bright spark from Nitra to its own frame.

"There." He vented in relief as the spark settled into its new chamber. Energon lines feeding the new frame were adjusted for when the new sparkling awoke. They had built the frame so she ended up a seeker like her Opi.

Backslash looked down at his young one with pride. Her little optics onlined for the first time and she started to whimper. Backslash picked her up in his arms and reached out to her through their creator/creation bond. Nitra did the same as he brought their sparkling over to her.

"She's so precious." Nitra whispered to her mate. "What will be her designation?" She looked up to him, blue optics shining.

As Backslash looked at the bright blue optics of his sparkling with his own deep red optics, he made up his processor. "She will be called FireRose. A terror to all who cross her, and a soothing sight to those who need it."


	2. Brotherly Love

**AN- HAI Y'ALL! What up homie Gs! So I know I know I'm lazy and slow. I'm working on fixing that. Sooo oyeah here ya go...**

A young seeklet, FireRose liked to be outside in open spaces. Unfortunately, living where they were there went many places like that close by. So Backslash and Nitra would take her out somewhere special and let her play.

The trip out to the mountains went rather smoothly. Rosie sat calmly in Nitra's lap as they flew in their small personal transport ship. Backslash sat in the pilot's seat. He looked over to his bonded and sparkling, a smile on his face.

"So today, I was thinking we could give FireRose her first experience with rust sticks." Slash brought up. Nitra rolled her optics.

"You insist we spoil her don't you? You're already taking her on her first flight today." FireRose heard this and perked up immensely.

The small red femmeling started bouncing up and down. "Opi take me flying! YAY!" She exclaimed. Her creators chuckled.

"Great going Nitra, you ruined my surprise." Backslash teased. Her response was to shove him over in the seat. The hulky mech chuckled harder as he landed their craft on a ledge.

The two femmes jetted out of the back of the ship as soon as it touched the surface. FireRose sat happily on top of her danni's shoulders, arms raised high in the air. Backslash gave out next, carrying the energon cubes they had brought with them. He set the down not far from the ship and ran over to have some fun with his femmes.

"Opi, I go flying!" Rosie cried as her danni lifted her up in the air and pretended to fly around. Her shrill giggles pierced the air. Backslash smiled.

"Yes you are flying. Now how about you really taste the skies?" He questioned and held out his servos for her. Her little optics widened and she squealed.

"Yes,yes, yes!" He picked her wriggling chassis up and headed over to an open space. He turned around to smile at Nitra when he took off, his thrusters firing. FireRose clung to her opi as they started flying around. She looked deftly down to her Danni, who smiled back up at her. As soon as the little femme was sure she was okay, she started to relax.

"Want to go on your own now?" Blackslash asked his femme. She nodded and he held her out. "Now just activate your thrusters and trust the air." He taught. Rosie nodded again and activated her thrusters. Backslash let her go and she floated for a moment , once she was sure of herself she took off.

The little red femme took off among the atmosphere. She started getting cocky and doing flips and made up tricks. Her opi laughed and flew around with her. Nitra looked on from the ground. She knew it was a bit hard to have the seekers in her family, but she had gotten used to it with Backslash. With a smile she called up to her two flying loved ones.

"If you two would care to join me on the ground, we still have a lunch to eat." FireRose swung around quickly, little blue optics wide.

"ENERGON! MINE!" She screamed as she crashed into the stack of cubes they had brought. Backslash and Nitra rushed over in worry, but the little femme was just fine. "I'm okay opi, danni. That was fun though." She giggled.

Slash and Nitra sighed in relief and sat down next to their daughter. They picked up their own cubes, drinking them quickly as Backslash did have to get back to work soon. Nitra rushed around picking everything up once they had all finished. Backslash carried Rosie back into their ship and took off once Nitra was properly secured.

FireRose woke up the next orn in her berth at home. She could hear screaming and shouting coming from the main greeting room of her housing unit. With a yawn, she climbed down from her berth and headed to see what the commotion was. Her wobbly pedes carried her to her destination and she watched the arguement quietly, and unseen.

"You didn't need to show back up! I already told you I want nothing more to do with you!" Baskslash yelled angrily. The mech he was yelling at mearly smirked.

"Dear brother, you can't escape the family tradition. It lives within our energon to do this. I mearly don't resist the pull." The green and orange mech placed his servos on his hip struts. Backslash growled and shoved his brother against the wall. Rosie could see her danni standing opposide the opposing mechs.

"Don't you dare compare me to you or our Opi, Slingblast. You kill mercilessly, I have no desire to end innocent life." Sling shoved Backslash off of him and shook his helm.

His optics roamed the room until they locked on their desired target. "Really Backslash? Do you want to put your sparkling at risk?" Before Backslash could move to interfere, Slingblast had crossed the room and dragged FireRose from around the corner. The little red seeklet squealed in protest as she was lifted into the air.

Backslash and Nitra moved quickly. "Put down my daughter NOW!" Nitra screamed. Both parents optics were wide with worry and concern. Rose cried out to her creators both out loud and over the bond. Energon tears leaked slowly from her optics.

"Nitra, lets not be hasty now. I'll leave you in peace for now. But don't think that this arguement is over, brother. You'll come to understand soon enough." Slingblast snarled and threw the youngling at her creators, running quickly for the door. Slash made no move to intercept as he heard the jet engines of his brother ignite and fly away. He was more concerned with the crying femme in his bonded's arms.

"I am so sorry you two." He knelt down and held them in his arms. FireRose looked up at her opi who was looking back at her morosely.

"It's okay opi. We love you anyway." She smiled and Backslash laughed.

His helm shook in acceptance. "That's good to hear, my little spark. Very good to hear." He sent love over both his femmes' bonds.


End file.
